


Juste un au revoir

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: John doit repartir dans son monde avec Will, Lee vient lui dire au revoir avant son départ
Relationships: John Parry/Lee Scoresby, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Juste un au revoir

La guerre était finie, les enfants avaient retrouvé leurs dæmons, et Will devait maintenant rentrer chez lui avec son père, avec qui il était enfin réuni après tant d’années 

Ce dernier lui avait promit qu’une fois leur mission accomplit ils rentreraient chez eux

Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas rester dans ce monde sans que leurs dæmons ne tombent malade au bout de quelques temps

John était déjà mal en point après toutes ces années ici 

Lee était donc venu dire au revoir à son ami shaman avant son départ

« Bon et bien je suppose que c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent… c’était cool de vous avoir connu monsieur Jopari, on a fait un voyage sympa … enfin pas vraiment sur la fin »

Heureusement qu’il avait réussie à prévenir Serafina a temps pour les sauver 

« Vous n’allez pas pleurer au moins rassurez moi? » dit John avec un petit sourire

« Je vais essayer, mais ne me tentez pas ! Qu’allez vous faire maintenant quand vous serez enfin de retour chez vous? »

Depuis le temps qu’il n’avait pas vu son monde tout devait avoir beaucoup changer 

« Rattraper le temps perdu avec mon fils, j’ai hâte d’être enfin un père pour Will, nous avons tant de chose à nous dire ! et aussi faire la une des journaux je suppose»

On parlerait sûrement partout du retour inespéré de l’explorateur disparu 

Le shaman ne savait ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir raconter pour expliquer son aventure, personne ne voudrait le croire !

« Très bien… moi je vais sûrement ranger mon ballon et m’installer au Texas j’y pense depuis un moment » 

Sa montgolfière était dans un sale état de toute façon après leur crash suite à l’attaque du magisterium 

Il faudrait probablement un bon moment pour la remettre en état

Un peu plus loin, Will était avec Lyra 

Ils leur avaient laissé un peu d’espace pour qu’ils puissent se dire au revoir

C’était si triste qu’ils doivent se séparés, ils avaient l’air si amoureux 

Ils espèrent qu’ils s’en remettront un jour…

Le colonel s’adresse à son ami

« De votre coté j’espère que vous serez heureux! Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que vous rêviez d’être père et d’avoir une fille un jour ? Peu être trouverez vous quelqu’un un pour fonder une famille, vous le méritez ! »

En entendant ces mots l’aéronaute sent son cœur se serré

Si il savait… 

A l’origine sa mission était de retrouver Grumman enfin John Parry et l’aider a trouver le porteur du poignard

Mais il y avait eu quelque chose que Lee n’avait absolument pas prévu: 

C’était de tomber amoureux du shaman dés l’instant ou il l’avait vu

Ça lui était arriver dessus comme ça et il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher ces sentiments jusqu’ici 

Il l’avait juste avoué à Hester… enfin plutôt elle l’avait vite deviné

Lee avait tellement envie de dire a son ami ce qu’il avait vraiment sur le cœur 

Mais il se retient car il savait qu’ils ne se reverront probablement plus jamais 

Et de toute façon même s’il pouvait rester et que ces sentiments étaient réciproques ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble au grand jour, ce genre de relation étant extrêmement mal vu par le magistérium 

Will, qui avait fini ces adieux à sa petite amie, interpelle son père, sortant Lee de ces pensées

«Papa tu viens il faut que je ferme le passage maintenant !» 

Lee et John se serrent la main en guise d’au revoir puis l’explorateur s’en va rejoindre son fils

Mais alors que Will s’apprête à refermer définitivement le passage entre les mondes Lee hésite et l’arrête

« Jopari attendez je dois vous dire quelque chose ! »

Le concerné revient vers lui, l’air intrigué

« Oui ? Qui y’a t-il ? »

Le texan lui dit alors tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Ils étaient tellement beaux que son cœur était sur le point d’exploser rien qu’en les regardant 

« John je.. »

Mais le shaman le coupe tout en lui souriant tristement 

« Non ne dites rien, je le sais déjà… »

Puis il dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue et l’aéronaute sent son cœur faire un looping

Avant de se séparer de lui et de repartir sans un mot dans son monde 

Désormais seuls, Lee et Lyra restent la, tout les deux au milieu du jardin botanique, essayant de se réconforter l’un l’autre

Mais comme promit Lee retient ces larmes 

Plusieurs années avaient passés

Comme prévus Lee avait construit sa propre maison au Texas et vivait heureux

Enfin plus ou moins…

Il s’était levé tôt et comme chaque matin il avait confectionné son petit déjeuner favori composer de tranches de bacon et d’une bonne tasse de café

D’habitude sentir cette douce odeur suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée

Mais aujourd’hui il n’était pas dans son assiette, dans tout les sens du terme

Il était tellement dans les nuages (même si d’habitude c’était plutôt son truc) qu’il avait faillit faire brûler son bacon

Heureusement Hester l’avait prévenu a temps que la casserole était entrain de prendre feu 

Dans la panique il avait du éteindre avec son chapeau 

« Quand tu ne mange pas ton bacon c’est que ça ne va pas… dit elle, inquiète, en poussant l’assiette du bout du museau pour l’inciter a manger, c’est encore ton shaman c’est ça ? »

Il baisse les yeux vers son assiette

«C’est pas « mon » shaman… et j’essaye de l’oublier pourtant je t’assure»

De son coté Lyra semblait avoir du mal à oublier Will elle aussi même si elle ne le disait pas vraiment

« Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’ai un chagrin d’amour pourtant, tu te souviens il y a eu ce garçon a l’école, je lui avais écrit une longue lettre pour la st valentin, mais papa avait fini par la trouver et … »

Le texan n’a pas la force de finir sa phrase et sent un frisson le parcourir à ce souvenir

Le daemon lièvre saute sur ces genoux, enfouissant son museau dans son cou pour essayer de le rassurer 

« Ne pense pas a ça, tu devrais plutôt essayer de manger un peu, ça va être froid ! »

Suivant son conseil il grignote un morceau, mais sans trop d’appétit 

C’est alors qu’on frappe à la porte

Il se lève pour ouvrir, un peu inquiet

Qui cela pouvait bien être aussi tôt dans la journée?

« Si c’est la police, je jure que maintenant je vole plus rien ! » dit il en ouvrant prudemment la porte 

Mais c’était simplement Lyra 

Il l’accueil avec plaisir, elle était toujours la bienvenu ici

« Salut Lee ! Heu pourquoi ça sent bizarre ? » Dit elle se bouchant le nez, Pan reniflant l’air 

Il aurait peu être du aéré un peu 

« Salut petite ! Heu j’ai eu un accident de petit dej ! Non, laisse mon bacon… ho et puis, je ne le mange pas de toute façon, va y sert toi… Tu n’ai pas supposer être a l’école ?»

Elle lui répond la bouche pleine

« Merci, ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est les vacances, heu enfin presque … de toute façon c’était une urgence : on a peu être trouver un portail vers le monde de Will ! »

Il manque de tomber de sa chaise

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Tu es sur de toi ? Je croyais qu’ils étaient tous fermer !»

Elle termine son assiette puis demande 

« Bah il en reste un apparemment … dites vous êtes toujours amoureux du père de Will ? » 

Lee, un peu surpris par la question se met à bafouiller 

« Hum heu petite, c’est des histoires de grandes personne et heu »

Hester a un petit sourire amusé

« Il ne pense qu’a lui tout le temps, c’est trop mignon !»

Lee devient rouge cramoisi et se cache derrière son chapeau

« Hester ! »

Lyra fait avec un grand sourire 

« Cool ! Vous allez adopter Will alors? Vous allez être son beau père ? Est ce que vous allez vous mariez avec monsieur Parry ? Si oui je demande à Iorek de fabriquer vos alliances si vous voulez! » 

Essayant de fuir cette discutions beaucoup trop gênante et une Lyra morte de rire, il essaye de trouver une excuse pour s’éloigner le plus vite possible d’ici

« Bon hum c’est pas tout ça mais il faut que je fasse chauffer mon ballon pour partir, à plus tard! »

Et il part en se prenant la porte en sortant

Il sort sa montgolfière du garage et prépare le voyage en chantonnant gaiement 

Lyra va le rejoindre et ils se mettent en route 

Au bout de quelques heures de vol, ils localisent le portail grâce aux indications de la jeune fille

Une fois de l’autre coté, ils aperçoivent John qui était déjà sur place et qui accourt vers eux en les voyant arriver 

Lyra saute a terre, le salut et cherche ensuite Will des yeux

Elle aperçoit son dæmon Kirjava et Will entrain d’écrire assis un peu plus loin, certainement à sa mère 

Il lève le nez en la voyant et elle court immédiatement vers lui avec joie 

De leurs coté John et Lee se retrouvent tout les deux et échangent un grand sourire

Le shaman avait l’air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois

Lee le serre dans ces bras le plus fort possible

« Tu m’a tellement manquer, je n’ai pas arrêter de penser a toi pendant tout ce temps !» 

Sayan Kotor prend Hester dans son aile, heureuse de la revoir 

« Dés que j’ai appris l’existence de ce portail je me suis mis à sa recherche ! Je savais que nous allions finir par nous retrouver ! »

John passe une main sur sa joue amoureusement

Ils s’embrassent enfin et l’aéronaute murmure a son oreille les mots rester en suspens entres les mondes

« Je t’aime »


End file.
